Horatio and Fortinbras: Alone in the old castle
by Kuroko Mustang
Summary: Well, after finding out everyone dies other than Horatio and Fortinbras I began to think about writing something between them. Finally, a few months later my friend helped me start it and we ended up doing it in role play form. Enjoy :3


* * *

Horatio wanted to die. His best friend was dead, the castle was ruined…he clung to a dagger, ready to take his own life. Fortinbras approached him, his steps echoing in the near empty castle. He gently removed the knife from Horatio's hands, placing a hand of his own on his shoulder and smiling grimly. 

"All will be well Horatio, all will be well" he said.

There was something in his expression that was unsettling to Horatio.  
"How dare you take my dagger" he replied bitterly, backing away. As Horatio walked away Fortinbras stared, until well after he had disappeared around the corner. He wasn't sure why but something in him left him yearning for Horatio. They were alone in the castle as Fortinbras was having a new one built. He followed Horatio's steps, finding him in Hamlet's bedroom, still sulking. He put his hand gently on Horatio's shoulder clearing his throat awkwardly.  
"I was hoping, when the new castle is complete, you might serve me." He asked.  
"Serve you?" said Horatio  
"So soon after the death of our beloved prince Hamlet?" Horatio spun, a look of anger overtaking his eyes.  
" I think not. Now leave me in my misery." He said, sitting in one of Hamlet's chairs.  
"Very well" replied Fortinbras.  
"But the offer is still there, should you reconsider."  
Horatio stared at the floor saying nothing as Fortinbras left the room. It would be all too convenient for him to live with the kind in the new castle. All too easy to serve him, without doing anything but advise him. A waste of his studies. But he was torn. Aye it would be easy, but that could also benefit him.  
"No" he muttered angrily, kicking a vase, which shattered as his foot connected with it.  
"I would rather be taken prisoner than work for he who took the crown of my beloved prince." He shouted in near madness, not aware of Fortinbras' presence in the next chamber. Fortinbras listened his facial expression thoughtful.  
"Interesting" he said, his yearning for Horatio becoming more and more apparent, such that he could not ignore it. He sat, listening to Horatio's cries, thinking.

* * *

Exhausted by the fit of anger earlier, Horatio was sleeping peacefully in his deceased prince's bed. Fortinbras entered looking at Horatio's face. How peaceful he looked to Fortinbras as he kneeled next to the bed.  
Horatio felt a warm breath on his face. Fearful to open his eyes, he merely ignored it telling himself repeatedly it was just one of the dogs. Eventually, he returned to sleep his breath slow and even. Fortinbras' face was but inches away from Horatio's. Oh how he yearned to kiss Horatio, to feel his lips against his. Fortinbras leaned in and pressed his lips against Horatio's.  
At the touch of Fortinbras' lips, Horatio's eyes flew open in surprise. Good, Fortinbras wasn't looking at him. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep, disturbed but captured by the kiss.  
Heaven. The kiss was absolute heaven for Fortinbras. He wanted more, pushing his tongue past Horatio's lips.  
Horatio allowed his jaw to slacken, scared of what might happen if Fortinbras continued but also enjoying the touch. When would be the appropriate time to show his consciousness though?

* * *

Fortinbras started when Horatio moved slightly, but relaxed as it became apparent that Horatio was still asleep. He wrapped his arms around Horatio as he moved onto the bed next to him. Horatio rolled over and opened his eyes so he could see Fortinbras.

"Hello" he said, smiling unsurely and wondering what Fortinbras intentions were.

Fortinbras eyes flew open, his roaming hands snapping away.

"Oh" he said

"I don't know what to say"

"Nothing you could say would ever change what you have just done" Horatio stated, not sure what to do about the awkward situation.

"I know, I'm sorry." Said Fortinbras as he stood up, smoothing his clothing.

"I'm sorry" he said again as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Don't" Horatio called after Fortinbras, sitting up and gesturing for him to return to the bed.

"I didn't mean for you to stop" he said quietly as Fortinbras approached him.

"But I would have thought that you held no interest in me at all" he said as he sat next to Horatio, absorbing every inch of his presence.

"Merely angry that you captivate me so" Horatio whispered, drawing his thumb slowly across Fortinbras' lower lip.

Fortinbras shuddered delightfully at the soft touch of Horatio's thumb.

* * *

"As you were telling of the events that led up to the tragedy I could not stop looking at you." He said leaning in towards Horatio. Horatio leaned in and kissed Fortinbras, running his hands through his hair. Fortinbras pushed him down, moving on top of him while shrugging off his overcoat.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Horatio flew up, nearly throwing Fortinbras off of him. He rushed to the door rearranging his hair as he walked.

"Have you seen our king?" a sentry asked.

"No. Why would I even want to see the man that took Hamlets throne?" Horatio replied with a polite smile as the sentry left. He returned to the bed and sat lightly on the edge of it, not exactly making an attempt to start where they had been interrupted. Fortinbras had been unbuttoning Is shirt and it hung open as he leaned back in towards Horatio.

"Now, where were we? He asked as he kissed him. Horatio fumbled with the rest of Fortinbras' buttons, pulling his shirt off to slowly unveil his upper body. He ran his hands over Fortinbras chest, but began to grow hesitant as both his mind and hormones ran rampant.

"What's wrong?" Fortinbras asked, doing the same to Horatio.

"We're alone" he said as he leaned in towards Horatio's chest.

"Don't spoil the moment; I've waited far too long."

Is this not the act the bible warns us against? To lay with another man?" he asked, burying his face in Fortinbras' chest.

"What the church does not know does them no harm." Said Fortinbras, rubbing Horatio's back.

"I suppose so" Horatio replied, his smoky grey eyes gazing into Fortinbras'. Fortinbras kissed him hard. He pulled Horatio on top of him, never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

They started to remove each other's clothes, Horatio halted, stopping to take in Fortinbras' muscular body. He returned to the kiss, allowing Fortinbras to take the lead. Fortinbras held tight to Horatio, not letting go as he pulled off his trousers. They were deep in the moment and nothing could disturb them at that moment. Horatio could feel Fortinbras' closeness, and took comfort in it as he fumbled with his breaches.

He winced with both pleasure and pain as Fortinbras entered him, letting out a mixture of whimpers and moans. Fortinbras thrusted, fueled by Horatio's moans while letting out some of his own. He was happy at that moment, he felt like he had finally met someone meaningful to him.

* * *

When Horatio awoke, he found himself clinging to Fortinbras, still naked. From the lighting it seemed to be about midnight. He clung for to Fortinbras for a moment longer, gently pressing his lips to his before rising, careful not to wake his lover. He pulled on his breeches and tunic, tiptoeing out of the room.

"Sweet dreams my love," he whispered, making his way to the guest chambers where he normally slept when he was visiting the castle. He crawled into the familiar bed and returned to sleep, dreaming of the prior afternoon's events.

Fortinbras awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened, and a bit longer to realize Horatio had left. He got up and dressed, leaving the room. How he longed to see Horatio, to talk with him, but he had his duties as King to attend to.


End file.
